


Go f*ck yourself

by corvus_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drugs, Homophobia, Hurt, M/M, Prostitution, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_v/pseuds/corvus_v
Summary: Kenma detesta las mascaras de falsedad y por eso se deshizo de la suya, incluso si eso significa vivir renegado en la oscuridad.Kuroo teme quitarse su mascara de falsedad y se aferra a ella, incluso si eso lo mata lentamente.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Go f*ck yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Les SÚPER RECOMIENDO leer con la canción "Go fuck yourself" de Two Feet de fondo~

Muchas veces utilizamos una rígida mascara de perfección ante las personas, para evitar que vean nuestro interior, plagado de insectos y repleto de basura que posiblemente lleva años acumulándose ahí. Utilizamos la _perfección_ para intentar encajar en el jodido tetris de la sociedad, para buscar un lugar en la pirámide más alta y conseguir un poco de falso respeto.

Viven sus vidas de rutina y en automático, ignorando por completo la basura que habita en su interior y carcome sus entrañas cual parasito. Tratan de fingir como si no estuvieran podridos por dentro.

Sin embargo, a veces, y cuando nadie los ve, deciden dejar esa mascara en el fondo del armario y salir al mundo tal cual son. Permiten que aquel parasito envenene sus mentes por unas cuantas horas; permiten que la basura de su interior sea vista; permiten que el mundo los vea sin aquella horrible mascara de perfección.

Pero claro que no lo harán en cualquier lado, las personas jodidas no son bienvenidas en la monotonía de la _perfección_ una vez se deshacen de su máscara, por lo cual son exiliadas a la oscuridad. Son arrojados a las garras más afiladas que posee una ciudad, donde toda la basura se acumula y se encarga de apestar el lugar y su gente. Un asqueroso agujero lleno de suciedad que retiene aquello que se niega a formar parte de la vida automática y superficial.

Y es justo en este lugar donde Kenma Kozume encontró un hogar.

Recuerda perfectamente como termino en aquel agujero y está seguro de que jamás lo olvidara. ¿Pues como olvidas el día en que tus propios padres te echaron de casa a mitad de la noche luego de confesar tu “desviación sexual” que no entraba en los entandares de tu _perfecta_ familia?

Kenma era homosexual. ¿Estaba avergonzado de ello? Para nada. Pero al parecer sus padres si, y para ellos era más que una simple vergüenza, aquello para ellos significaba una aberración que incumplía con sus expectativas en el futuro de su único hijo.

Así que lo echaron. Lo echaron después de gritarle hasta no poder más. Lo echaron después de desearle los peores males a su propia sangre. Lo echaron después de tacharlo de desviado y enfermo. Lo echaron después de que Kenma llorara y rogara por ser escuchado.

Pero al final no sirvió de nada pues justo ahora se encuentra viviendo en las sombras de la ciudad.

¿Es feliz? No completamente, pero está seguro que lo es más de lo que sería de haberse quedado con sus padres, fingiendo ser heterosexual mientras toma la mano de una linda chica. Así que una parte de él, quizás la más retorcida, esta agradecida de que sus padres lo echaran. Haberlo echado significo ser libre. La máscara de perfección ya no existía y ahora solo era _Kenma_. Kenma y solo Kenma.

Había quedado renegado a la oscuridad. Y le gustaba. Quizás no vivía en un departamento lujoso y es cierto que, en lugar de lámparas elegantes y sillones mullidos, tenía grietas y sillones con agujeros y enmendaduras. Sin embargo, él tenía suficiente. Él se sentía más seguro en ese agujero de inmundicia que en el lugar que alguna vez llamo _«hogar»._

La noche era su momento favorito pues todos se deshacen de sus máscaras y dejan brotar su asqueroso y verdadero ser. Se convierten en alguien como él. Fue así como conoció a Kuroo Tetsurou; alguien que vivía en la luz, aferrado a su máscara de perfección incluso si por dentro estaba roto. Roto y podrido. Como él.

Kenma lo conoció una noche como cualquier otra mientras caminaba por las calles más perdidas de Tokio, esas por las que muy pocos se atrevían a entrar. Lo vio por primera vez después de salir de un callejón oscuro, acompañado de su “cita” de esa noche. Sintió una mirada en su espalda mientras se despedía de Kageyama y guardaba los billetes en su bolsillo trasero. Una mirada filosa e insistente. Alguien más habría huido en ese momento, al sentirse en un posible peligro, pero él no. Simplemente camino a paso tranquilo hasta el bar más cercano, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando escucho pasos tras él. Ahí estaba, la mirada filosa e insistente.

Entro y se sentó en la barra. Pidió una cerveza y espero. Espero y entonces lo vio. En el otro extremo de la barra se sentó un joven atlético y de extraño cabello negro. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Kenma confirmo que se trataba de la misma persona. Filosa e insistente. Por un momento, le falto el aire y sintió sus dedos hormiguera, como si deseara algo. Aquello le sorprendió.

Tomo un trago de su cerveza y disparo una intencionada mirada al extraño al otro lado de la barra, pero no espero a ver si fue correspondido, así que desvió la mirada al frente. Y tomo otro trago y otro más. Y de pronto, sintió sus manos arder.

Cuando la botella estuvo vacía y su cabeza se sentía un poco más ligera, se puso de pie y camino hasta la pista de baile. Las luces neón lo iluminaban por completo, bañando su piel y tronando sus ojos. Se movía con ligereza y fluidez, como un rio que avanza sin prisas o demoras, Disfrutando cada roce y movimiento. Estaba rodeado de personas y, sin embargo, lo pudo reconocer. De pronto, tenía frente a él, al chico atlético, de cabello azabache y mirada filosa e insistente. Se movía lentamente, casi como si tuviera miedo, pero Kenma sabía que no era eso. Ninguna parte de su ser gritaba miedo.

Entonces Kenma le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El extraño lo envolvió con fuerza por la cadera como respuesta. Se movían con tranquilidad, delineando cada curva de movimiento, disfrutando cada roce entre sus cuerpos y deseando un poco más. Las luces coloreaban su piel de distintos colores y los hacían ver todavía más enigmáticos. Enigmáticos pero deseables. Deseo, deseo, deseo. Las manos del rubio ardían cada vez más y utilizo el cabello ajeno para intentar disminuir la sensación, enredándose entre los mechones azabache.

Pero de pronto eso ya no era suficiente y ahora estaba ardiendo entero. Ardía y ardía. Era una sensación agradable y no quería que se acabara, así que se acercó a la boca del extraño y exhalo sobre sus labios, mandando escalofríos al cuerpo ajeno. Entonces supo que _él_ también estaba ardiendo.

Tuvieron un duelo de miradas y Kenma podía jurar que sentía como la intensa mirada oscura como la noche misma era capaz de cortar su piel hasta dejar delgadas líneas carmesí.

Él, sintiendo como su cordura pendía de un hilo, hablo en voz baja:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kuroo Tetsurou. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Kenma. Solo Kenma.

Y sintiendo como el espacio restante entre ellos se volvió asfixiante, se abalanzaron a los labios del otro. Devoraron hasta saciarse, pero no parecía ser suficiente. No era suficiente, no lo era.

Salieron del bar, tomados de la mano. Ardiendo. Caminaron por la calle hasta que encontraron un lugar donde refugiarse y entraron ahí. Kenma fue arrojado a la cama y arrastro a Kuroo consigo, negándose a cortar el beso que hacia entrar en combustión a su cuerpo entero. Se restregaban uno contra el otro y se dieron cuenta de que la ropa estorbaba, así que se deshicieron de ella y la arrojaron lejos. Se sintió morir cuando las manos de Kuroo recorrieron su anatomía de manera firme, pero sin lastimarlo, al igual que sus besos que se esparcían por todo su cuerpo como pequeños tatuajes. Perdió un poco la cabeza cuando la lengua de Kuroo envolvió su miembro y un par de dígitos húmedos entraron en él después. Dios, era tan abrumador.

No se quiso quedar atrás y él, deteniendo por un momento las acciones ajenas, intercambio los papeles. Se metió entre las piernas de Kuroo y, sin vergüenza alguna, introdujo la erección de este dentro de su boca. Jugo con ella dentro de su boca y entre sus labios, deleitándose con los sonidos obscenos que inundaban la habitación. Entonces fue apartado y puesto contra el colchón otra vez.

Ahora era él quien tenía a Kuroo entre las piernas, preparándolo. Un calor abrasador lo invadía desde esa posición, calcinando sus entrañas y abriéndose paso hasta su cabeza. Entonces Kuroo estaba dentro de él y se movía. Se movía tan bien que Kenma solo podía gemir y jadear en voz alta. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que Kenma podía jurar estar viendo las estrellas.

Kuroo gruñía y gemía en su oído y él se permitía disfrutar de eso. Se aferraba a la ancha y musculosa espalda ajena y clavaba ahí sus uñas, preso del placer que ahora recorría su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y consumiéndose en placer, como un trozo de papel que se consume en el fuego hasta volverse cenizas. Se sentía abrumado de una manera maravillosa.

—Kuroo… Ku-Kuroo —gemía y gemía. Era demasiado.

El chico lo escucho y, en respuesta, dio una embestida más fuerte que termino por construir el orgasmo del rubio, dejándolo caer de un precipicio hasta zambullirse en las calientes y turbulentas aguas del placer carnal, siendo seguido por Kuroo.

—Kenma… ah.

Los dos jadeaban como un par de asmáticos, tratando de conseguir el aire que sus pulmones habían dejado ir en tan acalorado encuentro. Sus cuerpos, sudados, temblaban al recibir los últimos choques del demoledor orgasmo que ambos tuvieron, así pues, Kuroo se dejó caer contra el cuerpo menudo de su acompañante.

Cuando volvieron a la normalidad, ambos tenían demasiado sueño como para decir algo más, por lo que solo se acomodaron en la cama, se cubrieron con las mantas y se miraron el uno al otro. La intención era dormir de inmediato, pero terminaron hablando de todo y nada hasta que sus parpados fueron demasiado pesados.

Y al despertar… Kuroo ya no estaba ahí.

Y a Kenma no le sorprendió, pues aquel apuesto joven tenía un lugar en la luz y no pertenecía a su mundo, en realidad. Solo era un visitante nocturno que, apenas y veía los primeros rayos de luz, huía. Regresaba a esa falsa paz, esa falsa felicidad y esas falsas expectativas. Volvía a ponerse su máscara de perfección y encerraba al monstruo dentro de él. Kenma supo todo eso desde el principio y aun así se permitió sentir más de la cuenta. Había bajado la guardia, pero no volvería a suceder.

Se puso de pie entonces, se colocó toda la ropa y tendió un poco la cama y, al hacerlo, se encontró con unos cuantos billetes sobre la almohada. Sonrió con amargura al tenerlos sobre su mano. Los sentía tan pesados como un kilo de rocas. Y los dejo sin más. No los guardo en su bolsillo y simplemente se fue.

Camino por las calles perdidas de Tokio hasta llegar a su podrido departamento. Bebió y follo la noche pasada, había estado bien y no se arrepentía de nada. O eso quería creer.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que lleva acumulando polvo mucho tiempo y que, originalmente, estuvo pensada para un one-shot pero quizás lo alargue un poquito mas JSKSJSK idk 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y, desde ya les digo, que los capítulos tocaran temáticas algo fuertes y que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector, asi que lee bajo tu responsabilidad. Advertidos están (?) 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado~ 
> 
> REDES SOCIALES:
> 
> Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u  
> Instagram: _toxru_


End file.
